Past Comes Back
by Miss Uncaring
Summary: A new tournament starts in Manchester, England, and when a new team is revealed certain connections between them and Hilary are as well. HILxOC and a little HILxKAI
1. Radio Request

Disclaimer: Copyright is legal if it's unofficial, and that's exactly what this is!

Anyway, soz if this fic doesn't seem completed but I was in a rush so it isn't exactly how I'd like it, I'll update it soon though. There, I said it, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, please R&R, obviously.

'Would you turn that thing down already?' Kai asked monotonously as Tyson, for the fifth time, turned the radio up.

'For once I agree,' Hillary told him. 'I can't hear myself think.'

She then knew it was a good thing he did because of what the DJ said next.

'This is for Hillary from her ex boyfriend Lenny,' he said. 'Who says he's going through a tough time at the moment. I hope things will clear up for you two. This is Maroon 5, next.'

What the...? she thought. It can't be. The song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 came on. No she thought. It must be. But what did he mean, going through a tough time? We haven't seen each other since... then. She thought back to what had happened.

She felt tears welling up inside her so she quickly stood up and walked outside.

Why this? she asked herself. Why now? Why me? Hillary then hoped that the others didn't hear the request and she began to panic a bit. It isn't fair.

She was facing away from the dojo and was a to the right of the entrance to it so they couldn't see her.

'What happened?' She recognized the voice instantaneously and knew he'd been standing there for a minute or so but hadn't said anything.

She didn't want anyone to know, especially him.

'What do you care?' she asked half-heartedly. She wanted to tell Kai as little as possible.

He'd just think I'm pathetic she thought. Why I even bother to fall in love in the first place. All love ends up the same. Heartbreak.

She heard the song end. 'I try so hard just to say goodbye.'

She felt him approach and stand beside her. She turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her in her current condition.

Hillary would have done anything to not be in that situation. She was hoping for a distraction she knew would never come.

She sighed. 'It's none of your business,' she told him angrily.

'You're part of my team. I deserve to know,' he told her firmly.

'I wasn't then,' she told him angrily, finally turning to face him.

She'd got him there, it was none of his business.

'Look, it happened a long time ago, I don't want to bring it back again,' she told him, calming down slightly. 'I don't want to discuss it.'

Then she walked out of the gate without a word.

I thought he was still at home. Maybe he still is, it's a worldwide radio station after all Hillary thought. I still don't get what he means by a tough time.

She was leaning on one of the supports of the bridge that went over the river, where she usually went to think.

She knew she'd have to go back but decided not to go until the next day because the sun was already setting.

Why? she thought and went home.


	2. The Competition

Here's the rest for all those who reviewed for it.

When Hillary showed up the next day Kai wanted to ask her what she was talking about the day before but decided against it.

While there was a match going on between Hillary and Ray / Hillary's got an ice bitbeast called Phendrano in this. K Kenny spotted Mr. Dickinson coming towards them.

They stopped the match to hear what he had to say.

'There's a charity competition taking place next week,' he told them, 'and you've been asked to take part.'

'Can we go Kai?' Tyson asked.

'Of course we're going,' he told him monotonously.

'Oh, there's one more thing,' Mr. Dickinson told them. 'It's taking part in somewhere called Manchester in England. It's taking part in a soccer ground called Old Trafford. I've arranged transport and a hotel booking for you all to stay the week.' He saw the look of objection on Hillary's face. 'Two rooms that is.'

Thank God she thought.

Mr. Dickinson went over the other information of the competition, said goodbye and left.

/ I don't know what to write so I'm skipping a week or so to the day they leave

They all sat on the private plane that Mr. Dickinson owned waiting for take off. Mr. Dickinson sat at the front with the pilot leaving the others alone.

'Are we expected to sit here for the whole journey?' Tyson complained.

Hillary rolled her eyes. 'No, we're only sitting here for take off and landing, thank God.' She was referring to Kai who was sitting next to her. He said nothing.

So after what seemed like eternity of being bored, the plane landed.

When they got off the plane they went straight to the hotel to get some sleep because it was 1am after all.

No one was tired though but they agreed that it would help them to get some sleep before the competition.


	3. Feel Better

Hillary lay on her bed at 3am fully clothed and wide-awake.

She couldn't stand the silence any longer. She stood up and walked out of the room and onto the balcony that joined hers and the others' room.

She cautiously sat down on the balcony and leaned her back on the wall to look at the city in front of her. The city she'd grown up in and wished that she'd forgotten a long time ago. She outstretched one leg so it rested on the balcony in front of her and she let her foot brush the small patch of concrete that went past the balcony.

Every memory ran through her head. Her homicidal brother, her dead parents who had left her with him, her caring boyfriend who protected her, all the people who despised her, all the people who liked and protected her, the dodgy part of town she called home, all the happy times that were completely outweighed by the bad ones. She shook her head angrily to get them out of her head.

It's ancient history she told herself angrily. That isn't my life anymore.

The more she tried to push it out of her head the more memories came and her mind seemed to dart around one memory in particular.

Flashback

She was standing in a street and was watching a white van moving away from her. The black-haired boy sitting in it put a piece of paper against the window with the words 'I'll come back for you' written on it.

End of flashback

He never came back. She knew he cared but he never came back. She suddenly realized that she wasn't alone.

'If you're planning to push me just do it because it's what I could really do with right now, but if you're not then go away,' she said quickly.

'And you want someone to push you because?' she heard someone ask monotonously and she instantly knew it was Kai.

This is the last thing I need she thought. Why can't I just shut up for once? Maybe him being here will take my mind off things...

He walked towards her and stood beside her.

'No reason,' she replied finally. Her delayed reaction told him she was lying.

'Tell me,' he said firmly.

'It's alright,' she persuaded him. 'I'm fine, really.'

'No you're not,' he told her confidently.

She sighed. 'Look,' she began. 'I'm not okay, but going over it won't help.' She looked at him expecting a reply but he said nothing. 'What?' she asked. She was getting slightly agitated. She sighed angrily. 'Why should you care anyway?' Silence. 'Look, I know my life wasn't nearly as hard as yours but at least I didn't let everything bad that happened to me change who I am.'

At that precise moment, at the speed of light, he moved closer to her and kissed her. It didn't last long, only a second or two, but it was a kiss.

What just happened? she asked herself uncertainly. Should I ask him or should I give him the benefit of the doubt? No, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, I must admit I do feel a bit better.

She stood up and made her way back to the open door that led to her room. She stopped. 'Thanks for making me feel better,' she muttered just loud enough for him to hear


	4. The Semis

As the Blade Breakers headed through the stadium the next day to their locker room they could see several teams talking last minute about battle techniques.

When they reached the other side where their locker room was Hillary spotted another team. She glanced at the tall black-haired boy and he returned the look.

As they walked past them she looked straight ahead of her again.

Luckily, because she was at the back none of them saw her look at him.

It all makes sense now she thought as she entered the locker room.

She had nothing to put in a locker so she lay down on one of the benches and took her white blade out to look at.

So many battles I've played. So many competitions I've won. Not only with the Blade Breakers, but this will be the hardest one yet she thought. Not only am I fighting my friends, but I'm also fighting my emotions.

/ I'm skipping a few battles here

It was the semi-finals, the Blade Breakers were drawing one all and the last match would decide everything.

'Looks like you're up,' Ray told Hillary.

'Don't remind me,' she told him. 'I hate these situations.' She got up and approached the dish.

As she did, a girl about her age did the same. She was known as Raven. She was wearing completely black and looked really Gothic.

'Who died?' Hillary joked.

'No one,' Raven countered monotonously. 'Yet. You will.'

'You wanna back that up?' she asked taking her final step towards the dish.

'I thought you'd never ask,' she replied.

They both launched and instantly got into the heat of battle. For some reason the two girls hated each other.

'Nightwing!' the girl commanded.

Figures Hillary thought.

'Phendrano!' Hillary called.

What looked like a large, white dog with huge ice crystals on its back emerged from the white blade. / Can't describe it very well but it's a Sheegoth off Metroid Prime

Nothing appeared from the jet-black blade.

Hillary was confused. Suddenly a large, black bird appeared.

'Gathering darkness!' the Gothic girl commanded.

The bird opened its beak and seemed to produce darkness.

It surrounded the two bladers plus the bitbeasts.

Hillary almost screamed as the darkness surrounded her completely, bringing back old nightmares. She could see nothing and began to panic.

Who the hell is this girl? she asked herself.

She suddenly remembered her past mistakes at blading and calmed down.

No emotion ran through her system. No fear made her want to scream and shout and slowly the darkness began to fade.

'No way,' the girl muttered. 'How did you?'

'I just can,' Hillary told her and smiled menacingly. 'Watch out this is about to get heavy. Final attack!'

'What?' the girl asked surprised. 'Barrier!'

Phendrano shot loads of white energy out of its back and, for the first time, Nightwing went on the defensive.

'Come on, keep at it,' Hillary muttered as she saw the black barrier slowly melt away.

Finally the shield was gone completely and the energy hit the black bird, forcing it to fall back.

The Goth's blade flew out of the dish. She stared at her blade helplessly.

'If only your bitbeast could fly like that,' Hillary taunted her retrieving her own blade and walking away from the shell-shocked other girl.

Four people sat in the audience watching the battle.

'I'm getting kinda worried,' a strawberry-blonde girl told the others.

'Don't worry,' a black-haired boy told her confidently who was sitting next to her. 'The only one who poses a threat to us is Hillary. And I know she'll go easy on us.'


	5. The Finals

'This is it,' Kenny told the others as the commentators gave out who was playing whom.

'For the first match it's Ray versus Kim,' AJ Topper told the people in the stadium / and the rest of the world because of the volume . 'For the second match it's Kai against Jimmy.'

Great Hillary thought. Kai against my little brother. That will be good for a laugh. She then realised that neither hers nor Lenny's names had been called out. Oh no.

'And for the third match it's,' AJ Topper seemed to hesitate.

Please no Hillary thought desperately. No.

'It's Hillary against Lenny.'

'Shit,' she accidentally muttered angrily.

'You say something?' Kai asked her.

'No,' she replied innocently.

She knew he'd heard what she'd said but that was the least of her troubles at the moment.

'This is gonna end up the same way as the semis did,' she told Kai. 'I can see it coming.'

'Good luck Ray my man,' Tyson told him confidently.

'Yeah, good luck,' Hillary told him half-heartedly. 'You're gonna need it,' she muttered as soon as he was no longer within earshot.

After Ray had come back triumphant their worries were lifted, slightly.

They all wanted to have a whitewash for this match. But most of all Hillary did so she wouldn't have to be relied on.

She half wanted her brother to win the next match but that would mean that she would be relied on. Again.

She suddenly realised something. Crap! she thought. Jimmy still hates me! He's gonna tell Kai everything! I'm screwed!

A few minutes into the match both their blades were wobbling slightly.

'Come on Kai,' she muttered. 'I don't want to be relied on again like the semis.'

'Final attack!' Jimmy commanded.

His blade charged at Kai's and knocked Dranzer clear out of the dish.

No! Hillary thought angrily. It's not fair!

As she got up for the final battle she passed him.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered to her.

'Hey, don't worry about it,' she told him confidently.

She sounded confident but most certainly wasn't. She'd have to fight him. The one she loved... or, used to anyway.

'Well well well,' he began. 'We meet again.'

'Yeah, I'm upset too,' she joked. 'And this is why you did the radio request?' she asked taking out her blade.

He nodded and copied her.

They said the three, two, one, let it rip and launched.

'I'm so pleased you heard it,' he told her.

'Yeah well, I'm not, turns out they played it at just the wrong moment so they heard it,' she told him.

'Oh,' he began. 'I'm so sorry.' She caught the sarcasm in his voice.

'Thanks for acting like you cared,' she told him returning her attention to the battle.

'Everything we did, everything I did, that means nothing to you?' he asked.

'Well,' she began. She lost focus.

No! I won't let him get through to me. I won't let him break me now. Now, the only thing that matters is this match and this match alone.

'Shut up,' she told him angrily. 'Phendrano! Freeze attack!'

She wanted this to be over. The quicker it was the quicker she could get away from... him.

'I like you Hillary, always getting straight to business,' he told her.

She smiled at his compliment. 'It's my way of getting things done.'

'However, it won't save you. Parasite!' he commanded. 'Decompose!'

What looked like a zombie octopus appeared and began to attack Phendrano ruthlessly. / It sounds funny but on Halo it's practically harmless but is still supposed to be scary

'You deserve better than this bitbeast Hillary,' he told her. 'I can get you a much better one.'

She became seriously agitated at this. She glared at him, anger in her eyes.

Phendrano began to fight back now.

'Don't ever say that,' she warned him.

'Why? It's the truth.'

Phendrano began to fight back even harder.

'I know that's not true,' she told him in the same, agitated, voice.

'Then you know nothing,' he told her.

That was it. She'd had it. Now she had no mercy left in her being.

'Phendrano! Final attack!' she commanded.

'You're a foolish girl Hillary, if you hadn't left then you'd get a much better team than them,' he told her.

'If I remember rightly, you're the one who left, you said you'd come back but you never did,' she countered.

'I offer you a better bitbeast, a better team, but still you won't take it,' he began. 'The only way left is to destroy your bitbeast from the inside, out.'

'That's it,' she began, even angrier than before. 'You can criticise my team, oh hell you can even criticise me. But no one criticises my bitbeast. Phendrano! Destroy him now!'

Phendrano began to fight back even harder.

'Is this what you want?' he asked her. 'To see my blade hit the dust?'

Hillary lost her focus again. She shook her head, yet again breaking herself out of the trance. 'After what you've said, that would be me going easy on you.'

'Don't you remember?' he asked. 'All we had? Together. If you come back I can make that return Hillary. The only reason it didn't work out was because of your brother. Now it doesn't matter. Do you want to pick up from where we left of?'

'She's losing it,' Dizi commented.

She became a slight bit calmer. But she didn't want to admit the truth. She could tell him when all this was over. No! She had to say it now.

'Don't you get it?' she asked. 'I do. But it's been a long time since then. I'm happy now.'

'Are you?' he asked her. 'And why is that? Do you love one of them?'

That was when she became so angry she completely lost control.

'Don't ever say that,' she warned him through gritted teeth. 'I certainly do not. After what you've put me through it'd be the last thing I'd do. They're my friends. And I've got more respect from them in one day than you have given me in one year. I don't know why I ever wasted my time with you. You...'

She so eagerly wanted to tell him how she felt.

'Say it Hillary,' he told her. 'What am I? A son of a bitch? A bastard? I know you too well to know that you don't mean it.'

He had her there. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of it.

She shook her head vigorously.

Focus, focus she told herself. He's only trying to distract you.

She tried to concentrate but couldn't stop thinking about then.

'Don't you get it Hil?' he asked. 'I want you to be mine again.'

This threw her off completely. She tried one last time to snap out of the spell after that.

'Final Attack!' she yelled. Energy was shot at Parasite and his blade soon stopped.

The match had finished and now that it was she could speak to him without being distracted from anything.

'I do get it. I just can't go back to then,' she told him. 'I'm sorry.'

She then walked away from him trying not to look upset.

'Hil, you did it,' Tyson told her happily.

'Yeah,' she said half-heartedly. She glanced behind her and saw his sadness. 'I did.'

'Are you alright?' Max asked.

She shook her head. 'Yeah, I'm just a bit, tired, that's all.'

'It's official,' Bradd Best began. 'The Blade Breakers are winners of the Vodafone tournament, and, if weather permits, there'll be a disco here for the teams who have taken part.'

'Can we go Kai?' Tyson asked.

'You can,' he replied monotonously.

'Come on Kai,' Hillary told him. 'I never dance, I just go to have a drink.'

When they were back in the locker room the boys were standing chatting but Hillary stayed away from them and was leaning on the wall, her eyes were closed in the true Kai tradition.

Why does he want me back after that, after then! she thought.

'I guess I should give you my congrats,' she heard Kai say who was coming towards her.

'Thanks,' she said half-heartedly opening her eyes but only looking straight ahead of her.

'I guess talent runs in the family,' he told her leaning on the wall next to her in the same way she did.

She laughed slightly. 'Somehow I figured he'd tell you.'

'Look, I'm sorry about before.' She felt him put his hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry about it,' she told him, smiling. 'Coming tonight then!'

He nodded. 'Do I have a choice?'


	6. Goodbye

'How come you don't dance Hil?' Tyson asked.

She shrugged. 'I was never one for dancing,' she told him. This, in fact, was a huge lie.

The Blade Breakers chose a couple of seats at the front of the stands.

Hillary looked at the team that they'd beaten in the finals talking.

She watched Lenny walk away from them to request a song.

'Where's Kai anyway?' Max asked.

'He said he had something to do,' Hillary told him. 'He said he was gonna come 'fashionably late'.'

The song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 came on. She knew instantly Lenny had asked for it and couldn't help but smile. There was no request this time, she was thankful for that because this time they would all hear it 'again'. She watched her old friends.

'Hold on,' she told the others. 'I've got something to do.'

She stood up and walked towards them.

Jimmy was the first to notice her.

'Hillary,' he said excitedly as he hugged his older sister.

'Hey Jimmy,' she told him.

'Sorry about... then,' he told her breaking the hug. 'I guess it was because mum and dad had died and I didn't want you to slip away from me. Oh, and before you say anything, I'd just like to say that I don't mind whose arms my sister's in, the important thing is that she's happy.'

'Gee, thanks bro,' she told him. 'That means a lot to me.'

So much for the homicidal maniac she thought.

She turned to Lenny and Jimmy knew they wanted to be alone so he told the others on their team to leave them alone and he did the same.

Hillary opened her mouth to say something.

'I'm so sorry.' Lenny beat her to it. 'About before. I was just angry that you didn't stay with us.'

Hillary felt tears well up inside her again. This time not of sadness, but of happiness.

She hugged him.

'I know you can't stay,' he whispered returning the hug. 'I'm just so upset to see you go, again.'

She didn't know how long they'd stood there holding each other. She didn't care.

At the other side of the pitch Kai came. He noticed the empty seat between Tyson and Ray.

'Where's Hillary?' he asked.

'Oh, she's just gone to say a few goodbyes,' Max told him.

She knew they could see her. She didn't care. She was in the arms of the one she loved, for one last time.

The end of the song came. 'I try so hard to say goodbye.'

She broke the hug. 'Thanks,' was all she could say. 'For everything.' She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away.

Before she did, she felt him grab her wrist.

She spun round to face him and he held both her hands in his.

'Just promise me one thing,' he told her.

'Anything,' she told him.

'Promise me that you will fall in love again,' he told her.

'But I thought that you wouldn't...' she began. He shushed her.

'It doesn't matter what I want, just as long as you're happy,' he told her.

'Maybe I already am,' she replied mysteriously. 'Maybe I already am.' She hugged him quickly and walked off, smiling slightly.

Well, there we have it. The only thing left to say is THE END.

Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think I'd even get any never mind good ones. Plz give me ideas for a sequel, as suggested by Hutchy

Oh yeah, and new reviews will be much appreciated. Plz plz plz plz plz R&R!


End file.
